


Bloodied

by Icarius51



Series: Tall Tales of Jaune Arc [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BAMF Jaune, Blood, Masochism, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarius51/pseuds/Icarius51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune unlocks a semblance of Blood and Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of these, little one shots and half written concepts, so i;m posting them as part of a new collection! most of them will center around Jaune and Various hijinks.
> 
> In this one, Jaune channels a little bit of Khorne, and a bit of Alucard.

“The next fight is Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester” Professor Goodwitch called, most of the class sighing and getting comfortable for the beatdown they knew was coming. Cardin grinned smugly and sauntered down the stairs to the locker room. Across the seating, Jaune did the same, but something about his movements and appearance caught the professor's attention. She looked at him, and noticed his gaze was lowered, and his movements looked tense. Passing it off as pre-battle nerves, she sighed and waited for the two fighters to take the stage. glancing back at the crowd, she noticed that the rest of Mister Arcs team was tense looking. Miss Valkyrie, surprisingly, was the worst effected, looking almost fearful.

Hmm.. she was curious at what was happening here, and for some reason she was getting an uneasy sense of premonition.

When the two combatants returned to the arena, she noted interestingly that Mister arc was dressed and carrying himself differently. The hood on his jacket was up, shadowing his expression, and his usual shield and sword were slung across his back, he also had what appeared to be a combat knife strapped to his leg. The various bits of white armor on his clothes had been removed as well, a surprising change for someone going into combat. Beyond that, his stance was also different, it looked almost empty, as if there was nothing there. no tension, no intent, he simply stood there. Across from him Cardin was dressed in his usual battle attire, arms crossed and stance cocky and aggressive.

Looking up at the stands and taking in the tense look of the entirety of teams RWBY and JNPR that were there, she noticed most of them had picked up on the change, and were apprehensive about it. with a tap, the screens above the arena lit up and the Aura of the two combatants appeared, though for a moment Jaunes seemed to flicker. Scowling at the potential computer glitch, Professor Goodwitch stepped forwards. “Tournament rules, Aura to the read means you are eliminated.” Taking one last look between the two, she stepped back. “Begin.”

Cardin hefted his mace up and gave a threatening glare at the knight, to no response. If not for the Aurameter Goodwitch would have believed him sleeping. After a few seconds, Cardin scoffed and decided to charge, leaping forwards and slamming his mace in a wide stroke at Jaune's head. there was a hiss of sympathetic pain as the mace made contact with the hooded side of Jaune's face, snapping his head to the side several inches. Cardin disengaged and lept back to avoid retaliation, but Jaune simply looked back and lifted his left hand up to his face hidden under his hood. After a moment, he brought his hand down, red with blood. Glynda frowned, his aura should have protected him. She looked up to see Jaune's Aura meter had dropped significantly, before looking back. Jaune rubbed the blood together the crouched and drew a red line on the area floor before standing back up. then he spoke.

“Thats one Cardin. you get two more. make them count.” His voice was cheerful and bright, but there was something else there. Some undercurrent to his voice that was threatening in the extreme.

Cardin, for his part, looked confused, and cautiously stepped back in and swung his mace with two solid strikes, one to the left hip, the other to the right shoulder, both times Jaune simple moved with the blow, letting it twist or push him to the side, before stepping calmly back to his position.

With a flicker of her gaze, Glynda took in that Jaune’s aura was in the lower Yellow, another solid strike like that would knock him out of the match.

Jaune stepped back, putting himself and cardin an equal distance from the line. with a sudden flicker, Jaune's aura began to glow, that pure white light emanating from his entire body, before some of the students gasped. Glynda gasped too. Jaune's aura had begun to slowly refill, and within seconds it was back in the green, but then it kept going, Jaune's aura meter stretching to reveal four different bars of green. 

Glancing back up at Jaune, Glynda was about to step in, but he turned his hooded gaze on her, and he spoke. she noted with a start his deep blue eyes had changed, now a bloody red.  
“Please allow us to continue professor? We’ve just started after all.”

Glynda paused and nodded, and with a slightly bloodied smile barely visible, Jaune turned back to his opponent. Cardin, for the first time in this fight, looked unnerved. It got worse when Jaune reached up and unhooked his sheathed blade, dropping it to his side. the white glow had condensed into what looked like an ethereal smoke, boiling out from his hood and off his hands. AS Jaune stepped forwards, Cardin charged, swinging his heavy mace down at his head.

when it stopped in its tracks, the entire crowd went silent.

Solid white aura had engulfed Jaunes left hand, and it was holding Cardin's mace by the head in an iron grip.

Then Jaune spoke, voice soft and calm. “The white knight walks unhindered, but the red flag call for death.”

Jaune’s Aura seemed to suddenly shatter. where before was white mist, now was what looked like dripping red blood. and Jaune lifted his arm up and pulled back, a figure decked out in red appearing like a phantom behind him.

“Alas. Blood for the Blood god, Skulls for the Skull throne.”

Jaune slammed his right hand, dripping the bloody red into cardin, throwing the larger boy back across the room, off the stage, and out a window.

“Defenestration is such a great way to win.”


End file.
